


[Podfic of] Bare boned and crazy for you

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared's found his mate in poor, unsuspecting Jensen. Oblivious!Jensen, dominant and eager!Jared. Really rough, biting, bloodplay, possessive!Jared, please.</p>
<p>Kinks: dub-con, biting, bloodplay, werewolf sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Bare boned and crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bare boned and crazy for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488808) by [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1N3MuQF) [5.7 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 12:30 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
